


Exile

by tsoatu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alien AU, Alien RK900, Angst, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nines is sad, alien shit man, cia agent gavin reed, pls help he, this is rlly sad yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsoatu/pseuds/tsoatu
Summary: Gavin is having issues with his rk900 specimen. Lots of bad things happen, including the poor alien going through being.. put away.





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to notfluentinlatin for helping me edit this ily

It was late.

 _Very_ late, actually. Almost 11:30 at night. Gavin was only just now starting to walk down the quiet and desolate corridor. A long day of analyzations, tests, all the fancy tech junk. More species were tested on, including his special case.

Specimen RK900. It was- _He_ was a special case.

Though, the only special thing he found was how fond RK900 had grown of him. He'd enjoyed Gavin's presence, and his alone. No one else could talk to or test on the alien. If they did, well...

...

Blood. It was splattered over the floor. Dripping from the ever so untainted and prettily patterned hand.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Him. Again."

Claws were dug deep into a scientists throat. He had pushed Gavin away from RK, refusing to let him get too close. That was a rule Gavin had to abide by.

_'Get too close, unless you need to, and there will be consequences.'_

Rules were rules. Especially working for the CIA. Break them, and, you could get in serious trouble.

However, right now, he didn't want to be close. He wanted anything but that. This creature had just harmed a human. And by the looks of those claws almost inches deep in the others neck, he was most definitely dead.

Gavin was pale. Terrified. This thing could kill him so effortlessly. Yet, no matter what he did, RK900 never harmed him. He didn't know why. Though, when he thought about it, really, it didn't matter.

Made his job easier.

The body, quivering still from choking on his own blood was finally released. The scientist fell heavily to the floor with a thump, clutching his throat as blood poured and squirted out from his wounds. It was horrifying. Yet. Gavin didn't move. He was scared, so scared his body was frozen in place.

Gavin shakily tried to back up, staring at RK as he reached for his lapel mic.

"Get security." His voice was unsure. Petrified.

Something about that seemed to make the alien recoil and sadden, like a child. Or disappointed parent. Or… something else.

If only Gavin knew.

Loud and banging footsteps could be heard from outside the room and Gavin had refused to move an inch. Did he even blink in that time he was waiting? He didn't know. But his mouth felt dry and his heart was racing.

"Gavin-," the alien said, a step forward, only to be met with the large door behind Gavin swinging open with roaring and commanding voices. A few guards pulled Gavin from the other, which made RK visibly upset. However, he didn't look angry.

He was yearning. Whining. And begging for the human.

...

That happened almost a week ago. His superiors had refused him entry to test the specimen again until they confirmed he was safe to be around..

 _‘Highly unlikely.’_ Gavin thought.

Though, if he said that, he could get in trouble. So, for that week he did not interfere with other work being done on the RK900. It pained him for some odd reason. Surely, other researchers would only have had the same gruesome fate. Minor injuries, at least. Or, if lucky, just experienced such frightening anger that they would not want to learn about the alien any further.

Gavin never saw it for himself until last week. He couldn't even comprehend 900 doing something so foul. Something so... disturbing. Without remorse. Why was his well-being taken so seriously by the alien? It seemed like every time someone came between them, he got upset. He didn't know.

Didn't remember.

The sound of his footsteps against the white floors irritated him. It was too quiet at night. Too quiet in general. Too quiet.

The sounds of air bubbles startled him.

Looking over into an isolated room, he could see the RK900 specimen floating motionless in a pod.Stasis, they called it. A forced sleep until they prodded and poked at the poor alien again.

What could he do? Going in was always a suicide mission. But leaving... he'd feel rather incomplete. Unfinished. Unbearably anxious.

His feet took a turn left into the room, it being dark despite the soft shade of turquoise from the pod illuminating the room. RK was attached to wires, monitoring him. He looked uncomfortable, even though he was asleep. Floating in the liquid, certainly not just clean water. Something to preserve him. Like an animal.

Gavin shuddered.

Another few steps led him only a foot away from the thick glass of the pod. RK didn't know he was there. If he woke him up, he could die. RK could tear him to pieces as he had done before, couldn't he?

 _'Highly unlikely,'_ he reminded himself. RK has never hurt him. Nor has he made attempts to hurt him.

Reaching over to the small control panel that sided on the left to the pod, he clicked a button or two, slowly leveling and leaking out the liquid from RK's pod.

As the liquid drained from the pod, he wondered still what this would earn him. When the strange fluid was drained, he sent a shock signal to the alien. It was the only way he could wake him up.

The alien jerked when he awoke and his eyes snapped open. Ears flicking, he seemed expectant of danger or worse. His tail swayed behind him aggressively before blue eyes settled on the human. His eyes went wide for a second.

Suddenly, he slammed his back against the wall of the pod behind him. He held his hands together in front of him and his once aggravated demeanor turned soft and frightened.

When Gavin made a step closer to the pod, the alien only pressed harder into the wall. If he tried any harder, he might melt into it. Gavin pressed a hand against the thick glass and RK frowned. A small vibration could be felt. Noise. A whine. He could see it on his face.

RK slid against the wall, falling into the little bits of space that was left to shrink away in terror. He could only stare up at Gavin. As Gavin crouched down to his level, RK’s tail wrapped around himself. Protecting himself.

_From what?_

A closer look. Tears. He looked like a kicked puppy. Or a lost and frightened kitten.

RK did not trust him, it seemed. Or maybe…

He did not trust _himself_.

“I'm not here to test on you… or harm you,” Gavin said, his hand still pressed against the glass. He knew RK could not hear him. But maybe even an attempt to talk would put him at ease.

A sound came from inside the pod, muffled. He couldn't read RK900's lips; his face was nuzzled into his own hands.

He was getting nowhere. He would get nowhere. The only choice was to possibly risk his life. Open the pod.

Standing up, he walked back over to the control panel. A loud and harsh hiss echoed across the room as the pod opened, the alien desperately trying to go further in. His breathing was shaky.

“Don't be scared,” Gavin said, putting his hands in front of him in surrender. “I won't hurt you.”

RK900 stared at him, eyes wandering over the agent that stood before him. A small shake of his head, he finally spoke. “I know you won't hurt me,” he said in a timid murmur.

“You could never hurt me.” RK900 seemed to untense only slightly, though he was still keeping his arms and legs close against his chest. “You are scared.”

Something about that made Gavin frown. His chest felt tight. “You killed someone. I'm cautious,” He went back over to the creature, crouching down in front of him like he had before. RK seemed to wince away, his ears flicking against his navy blue hair.

“Please. You are scared, I don't want you to be scared of me, Gavin.”

‘ _You don't even remember being not scared of me.’_ RK thought to himself.

That thought haunted him. Gavin would never look at him the same. Every time he tried to get him to remember, guards would pull him away and sedate him. Gavin would not remember their time together. He wouldn't know the unconditional love the alien felt for him. He used to be able to touch Gavin, hold him like his own.

Until _they_ took him away from him. His Gavin.

“RK, I wouldn't have come in here if I was scared. If you keep doing this they won't let me come to see you or test you.” Gavin tried to sound reasonable. “Why does me being scared affect you so much?”

RK looked up at him, frowning only further. “You don't rem-,” he stopped, looking back down. “You don't… understand. You refuse to understand.” The words made Gavin sigh.

“If I let you.. ‘make me understand’, I could get in trouble. I don't even know what you're talking about.” Gavin shifted so he was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

“I don't like it here.”

The alien looked sad. Hurt, broken, all the worst things someone could probably feel.

The human frowned. Gavin felt sorry for him. It was torture, he knew that much. However, he was never directly apart of it. He never hurt RK900. He couldn't if he tried.

Gavin reached for a hand,”I know you don't.” When he touched it, his eyes widened slightly. RK tried to pull away but the human gripped his wrist to stay. He didn't move after that.

_Silk. He was as soft as silk._

Gavin stared over the hand, mesmerized as he eyed each glowing dot that speckled the limb. “...I can't touch you.” He smiled a little, scoffing as he did just that. Touching him. His fingers loosened on RK's wrist to instead graze over his fingers, soon just taking one to hold in his hand.

900 was anxious. Gavin hadn't touched him ever since they first met here.

First met.

Moving his hand, he intertwined his fingers with Gavin's. It seemed he wasn't so scared anymore. “I miss you.” The alien’s hand threatened to glow, the light so faint it almost made his hand look translucent.

_I want to feel you again._

Gavin was confused but didn't question it. The alien seemed to think that he knew Gavin personally. He would mutter memories that meant nothing to him. Things he couldn't recall. And if he was ever to touch him, he was escorted away and never saw him for the rest of the day. So, it was times like these where they weren't both monitored like guinea pigs that Gavin treasured.

“I can't see you as much. You know that. I'm not a scientist-”

“I don't want a scientist here. They hurt me. They don't let me see you,” he sat up all of a sudden, reaching for Gavin, wanting to be close, but before he could, the agent pressed his hands against RK's chest.

“Don't. You know I can't.” Gavin knew what the alien wanted. He wanted a kiss. Many times he had tried for one. Instead, he opted to just lean his forehead against RK’s. “I could get in trouble just for this. You know that.”

RK let out a trilled sound, wanting to be close. His face rubbed against Gavin, a shuddered breath escaping his throat. “Please… Don't leave me here. I want to go back home.”

Home. Yes. Gavin's home. A home once shared but forgotten completely through erased memories. Memories that were pushed down and locked away somewhere that not even the alien himself, with all his telepathic ability, could open again. He remembered a time when Gavin would hold him close and let nothing happen to him. That was home. His arms was home. _Gavin_ was his home.

Maybe that was why he suffered through all of this. Being tested on like some sort of feral animal. As long as Gavin was there, he didn't care. Even if Gavin didn't remember what they used to be.

“I can't do that. You stay here.” Gavin tried to pull his face away but received a whine in return. “RK-”

“Please! Just-,” he held Gavin's face in his hands, not wanting to let go. “Just stay a little longer.. I don't want to sleep again.” RK900 pleaded, begged to not be put back under. But he had to.

Gavin frowned at him. Maybe if he made some sort of deal, he wouldn't be so stubborn about him leaving. “What if I try to be here early tomorrow? To see you?” He reached up to grip one of RK's wrists. The look the alien gave him seemed a little unsure, but he slowly nodded.

“Okay... you promise?” RK stared at him with hopeful eyes.

Gavin sighed a little. “..I can only try.” His hands gripped at the aliens wrists and tried to pull them away from his face. “I'll try. That's what I can promise,” he smiled for the alien, which in return he received a smile too.

Standing up, he let go of RK and let him stand back up into the pod. His eyes found their place on the aliens face. For once, it looked like RK was actually smiling. It was so faint though that Gavin dismissed it as just his imagination.

After a few seconds of quiet staring, Gavin sighed and walked over to the control panel, looking over to RK as he pushed a button to close the glass door. The same mechanical hiss sounded through the room as it closed and latched, making a small click as it locked. They shared a glance and RK gently pressed a hand against the glass. Gavin smiled at him before starting up the refill of the pod. Slowly, liquid flowed into it, and by time it was at the top and RK900 was fully submerged, he was drugged and asleep.

“... Goodnight, Nines,” the agent murmured before he started to walk out of the room.

The quiet wasn’t so bad as he left.

…

The ride home was so quiet. When Gavin finally got back to his one story house, a simply built, rather nondescript thing, he didn’t feel… right.

After closing the front door behind himself, he looked around. A kitchen to his left and an open space to his living room in front of him. The only light was coming from outside. Moon and stars alike lit up the dried grass in his backyard. And, for a moment, only a moment, that seemed normal.

Except, it wasn’t.

Oddly enough, though he had never had someone in his life, coming home to no one was suddenly so lonely. He had never felt like that before. But now, things were cheerless. Not even Cleo, who had come up to him just now and rubbed against his leg to greet him, made him happy.

He settled on just feeding her, not in the mood really for play. Gavin knew that after she ate, she would most likely just go to sleep for the night.

After taking care of her, he looked around at his living room. It was messy. Somehow, though, months ago he seemed to be able to take care of the mess better. Then it just... became unmanageable. For a moment he sulked in having to do chores after having had just came back home. But, it needed to be done.

His feet carried him tiredly over to the couch and he grabbed a jacket he had left there, a pair of socks, and a shirt.

“Damn, I wish I had a maid for this shit,” he grumbled to himself, leaning down to pick up a pair of boxers that somehow ended up at the edge of his couch.

Just when he thought he had picked up everything, he could see a gray shirt laying over by his back door. Gavin rolled his eyes. “Jesus.”

Groaning, he bent down to pick it up. But, protruding from the neck of the shirt, a shiny navy blue hair could be seen.

_Navy blue?_

Gavin tucked the other clothes under his right arm, pulling out the hair. It was thick and soft. Silky.

But where did it come from?

Confused, he stared a little longer.

**_“Please… Don't leave me here. I want to go back home.”_ **

Gavin’s eyes widened for a moment, looking around. Nines had wanted to come home. His home. Why was his hair here? The agent looked back down at it, perplexed. Maybe now wasn’t the time to worry about it. He could always ask about it tomorrow to the alien in private.

Nonchalantly, he walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the hair down, putting something nearby on top of it.

Why did he not want to lose it?

Gavin ignored the thought and continued his chores of cleaning up, then ate something small for dinner and went to bed. That night, though, he didn’t get much sleep at all, if any. Anxiety wracked his brain and thoughts, daydreams maybe, flooded his mind. Of scenarios with Nines. An odd thought, really.

When he did fall asleep, he could have sworn he could feel the phantom touches of RK’s hands against his cheeks.

...

“Shit!” Gavin sat up once he saw the time. He was late for work. Did his alarm just not go off? He didn’t care. It was 8 am. He was supposed to be at work by 7. All he knew is that he said he would be in early for RK today, and wasn’t.

Quickly, he got dressed and ready for work, feeding Cleo but not bothering to even make a cup of coffee for himself. The agent nearly sped the whole way to work, cursing to himself as he parked his car and clocked in with his ID.

The agent put on a smile as he went up to the front desk. “Hey, can you just let them know I’m here now?” The woman stared at him.

“It’s about time you got here, they’ve been bugging me all morning.” The woman was Tina Chen. A longtime friend of his. “But I don’t think they’ll even need you today.” She frowned a little at her computer screen, looking at Gavin’s set testing and agenda for the day.

Gavin’s smile faltered a little. “Not need me? Wh- wait what do you mean? I have specialized tests for the RK900 specimen today.”

Tina shook her head which made the agent come around her desk, staring at the screen. “You don’t have anything set up today, Gavin.” She looked behind herself at him.

“When was that log last updated?” He drew closer to the screen. Tina checked the last edits of his schedule.

“About 30 minutes ago. Maybe they got someone else to take over?” She shrugged her shoulders.

Gavin shook his head and backed away. “Shit. Where is he being taken now?” He turned, ready to leave to one of the elevators.

Tina looked at the screen. “Uh… level -5, room A137.” She then tilted her head. “Isn’t that level for hazardous species?”

Gavin nodded. “He fucking killed someone,Tina.” He turned around completely as he shook his head and finally went to the elevator, pushing the button. He knew Nines had to have killed someone to be put in the hazard area. He knew because the CIA was careless about others fates. If someone died, that was it. They died. No empathy was spared in this facility. However, after a certain amount of killings, an alien could be locked away.

In isolation. A dark place with nothing but concrete walls and your shadow if you could see it. A place that was cold and desolate where the only sound you could hear was your own heartbeat.

The dark...

He shivered as he entered the elevator upon hearing it open. Once he was inside, he pressed the button for the negative fifth level. Something wasn’t right. Why wasn’t he even called about this? Or more important, what happened to RK900?

After what seemed like the longest elevator ride he had ever been on, he landed on the lowest level. The doors opened to darkness. Other than soft yellowing lights, those of which flickered, it was dark. Gavin could hear noise.

 _BANG. BANG._ The sound echoed through the halls. He gulped and took his gun from his holster, holding it at his side. Gavin heard voices. They were around the room he was looking for.

“We have to sedate it! Get a fucking scientist that actually knows what they’re doing!” The voice was familiar. Another agent he knew. Following the voice, he soon found an opened door. Inside, he could see the light rays from flashlights and a few agents, one person in a hazard suit, and a few guards.

A loud chitter and whine could be heard from inside the large vault in the room, all flashlights going to the locked, reinforced steel door.

Suddenly, black eyes and a body could be seen flying towards the door through the small window it had, hitting the door with full force.

 ** _BANG_**. It sounded off louder into the large room, not startling anyone in there but Gavin. A screech came from inside the vault, loud and very aggressive.

Nines was angry because he had been put away. He was trying to break the door down with his body. Those two slams he’d heard had been him slamming his body against the door with full force and no hesitation.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Gavin erupted, putting his gun back into his holster and storming inside the room. When his presence was made aware to the others, the person in the hazard suit as well as an agent came to stop him.

A surprised chirrup resounded from behind the door. And then shrill cries, whimpers, and screeches continued on but worse. Panicked. Nines knew Gavin was there.

Shuffling, and scratching at the door made Gavin cringe. “Why the fuck is he in there?!” Gavin tried to push past the two holding him back.

“Agent Reed, it is dangerous! Don’t go near that door, do you understand?” The woman, he now saw, who was in the hazard suit sounded stern. Gavin shook his head, getting his arm past them and trying again to push them away. “Let me go you fucking _fucks!_ Let me fucking see him or I swear to god- Let GO!” He shoved them away with all his strength, darting to the door.

“Nines! Nines, can you hear me?!” He tried to look through the small viewing window. His green eyes met with solid black, watery, eyes. Those tears in the aliens eyes finally fell and his animalistic cries turned to human like sobs.

“Gav- Gavin.. Gavin,” Nines choked out, hyperventilating. His ears seemed to flick forward only a little. But, his eyes were still black. Gavin had learned quickly that it was a defense mechanism. Those tears fell from his eyes and chirp-like cries still poured softly from his throat.

  
Gavin pressed a hand against the small window, not able to touch Nines, but wanting to so badly. “Nines-,” he watched as the alien went to put his own hand up to the glass, but before they could even indirectly touch, Gavin was being pulled back.

“Agent Reed, please, you’ll get yourself killed! Stop resisting.” A male agent gripped him by the arm, tugging. He managed to pull Gavin from the door to where his hand wasn’t against the window anymore. Nines didn’t seem to like that.

A shriek came from the alien, pained, though he still made another attempt to barge the door open. His fists hit against the door as well. At one point, he even head banged the glass window. But it was too thick to break. Nines was going to hurt himself if he tried any harder to get out of that room.

Struggling for a moment, Gavin finally said ‘fuck it’ and pulled his gun on the small group in the room.

“Ever fucking hold me back like that again and I’ll put a bullet through your skull!” He shouted, his back to the door. No more bangs could be heard.

“You making me upset is clearly only making this shit worse! Why the fuck is he so pissed off?!” He asked as he shifted the gun from person to person. Everyone put their hands up.

The woman spoke up. “We needed to run tests as soon as possible! You weren’t here to do it… s-someone else went in for you and- and the specimen went rogue. We had no choice but to bring it here. It’s not safe, Agent-” She stepped forward and Gavin snapped his gun at her.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving this fucking room. Give me one of those stupid ass flashlights and leave. I have this taken care of.” Though he sounded very authoritative, secretly his heart was racing and he felt like crying. Behind him, he could hear Nines trying to sniff through the door, rubbing against it, and making small whimpers.

“Agent-” She was cut off.

“Go. Right now.” He held his hand out, gesturing for her flashlight. “The rest of you do your own bullshit. I’m on guard duty for Nines as my schedule and if any of you fuckers have a problem with that then you can just fuck _right off._ ” The woman didn’t hesitate to hand over her flashlight.

Gavin was the highest ranking agent in that room. So, technically, they did have to listen to him.

After a few exchanged glances, the small group nodded to each other and walked out.

Once they were gone, Gavin put his gun back and shined the light through the glass window.

“Nines? Nines… it's okay now, it's just me,” he said soothingly. Why did he care so much? It didn't matter. All he wanted right now was to make sure Nines was okay.

Upon hearing Gavin's voice alone, Nines leaned against the door, rubbing his face against it. The odd click like sounds that came from him didn't stop. He sounded like he was in pain. Then again, he had just spent the last 30 minutes being locked up in the dark and had continuously hurt himself in an attempt to get out.

“Hey, hey… shh. It's okay.” Gavin leaned against the door on his side, slowly sliding down to the floor as he pressed a hand against it. Nines seemed to notice this and sounds could be heard of him shifting to sit down on the floor.

“Gavin…,” Nines whimpered, scratching lightly at the door. Gavin was safe now. That's all that mattered to him. He could care less about himself being locked away forever. All he wanted was to know that the CIA wouldn't hurt him. They could experiment on him all they wanted. Even kill him if it came down to it. But nothing would replace the importance Gavin held in his heart.

Under the door was a very small opening where food could be slid in. Gavin attempted to put his hand through, though the space was so small, he could only fit a finger or two in. “I'm here now… I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry.”

Upon seeing the shadow of his fingers from under the door, Nines perked up and laid down, looking through the small opening as he grabbed one of his fingers by hooking one of his own around it. Through that opening he could barely see Gavin's figure. That was all he needed.

“You're here now… that's all I want,” Nines said, his voice sounded a little hoarse. Most likely from his screaming and crying from earlier.

Gavin smiled a little, and those tears that were in his eyes finally fell. “I'm sorry.” He mumbled again, glad to feel Nines’ finger around his own.

They stayed like that for hours. Talking and holding each other the best way they could. At some point, Nines had fallen asleep.

Gavin frowned a little when the alien let go of his hand, but stayed nonetheless. No one was going to hurt Nines.

No one.

 


End file.
